Wizard Love
by darkangel8950
Summary: Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other, but when Izzy Potter, Harry Potter's cousin, shows up at Hogwarts and gets into Gryffindor, Draco just might rethink that fact. Follows the book series. I own Izzy. OC/Draco, Fred/OC/George, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny. Fred and Snape DO NOT die! I'm not sure about Dumbledore.. Please read! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used. In this fic, They are all Second years, except for Izzy, who is a First year. This first scene here is basically Draco came in to make fun of Ginny, but starts flirting with Izzy after he sees her; but he has no idea about who she is related to. This is set in _Chamber of Secrets_. I hope you like this story! :)**

Chapter 1

'...Is that a _flying car_?' Izzy thought to herself as she sat aboard the Hogwarts Express holding her wand in her lap and gazing up at the sky with dark brown eyes, blowing her pitch black bangs out of her face.

Izzy came all the way from America to go to the famous School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she's known she was a witch since her father and mother told her of their powers and her inheritance of the skills.

Let's delve into Izzy's parentage for a moment; her father came from London, England to the USA about fifteen years ago, he was a wizard. He met her mother, who was a witch, and they automatically loved each other. A year later, they were married and had a baby boy named Daniel.

When Daniel was old enough, he became fully aware of what his parents could do that he couldn't seem to accomplish, much to his confusion. Two years after he was born, his parents went and had a baby girl named Isabelle, or Izzy for short.

When Izzy was about three, she accidentally set the family cat, Scroterbug **(A/N My deceased cat's name. I did not name him that, my mother did.)**, on fire, showing her parents and brother what she could do, as well as alerting the people in Hogwarts that they had a new student coming to them when the time came.

Izzy had gotten her letter from Hogwarts in the middle of the summer while she and her brother were trying to see if they could dunk their father under the water in the swimming pool for longer than five seconds. She laughed a little as she remembered the owl that decided to perch on her head and drop the letter in the water before she could grab it.

Her father had spent a few hours trying to dry it with a hair dryer, before Mom got out her wand and spoke a spell that brought a strong gust of wind out at whatever she wanted. Sadly, since that included her father, who was holding the letter up by one hand, he looked much like a mad scientist with his rounded glasses.

Izzy smiled as she looked down at her wrist, looking at the new bracelet made from strings of her family's favorite colors. Just something to remember her family with while she was in school.

She looked back up to the sky, trying to find the flying car she had seen a moment earlier, but she saw nothing but dark clouds.

The black haired girl turned her head sharply to the side when she heard the door to her cabin slide open, and saw an auburn haired girl with blue eyes and freckles pop her head in shyly.

She laughed nervously when she saw Izzy, "I'm sorry, um, is that seat taken?" she asked with a heavy British accent. 'Of course she's got a British accent, she lives in England.' Izzy thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm all by my lonesome." she answered the girl.

The red head blinked a little when she heard the American accent come from the girl's mouth, but smiled a little, "May I?" she asked and came into the small room fully with her carry on bag and a small cage that looked to be carrying a small, purple puff ball in it.

Izzy looked at it quizzically, "Um, what is that?" she asked, pointing at the puff ball.

The blue eyed girl looked down at the purple puff ball before looking at Izzy, "You don't know what a Pygmy Puff _is_?" she asked a little shockingly when Izzy shook her head, "It's a very cute magical pet in the Wizard World. Why don't you know what it is?" she asked, taking her seat across from the black haired girl.

Izzy looked to her right and saw her Barn Owl, Firefly, sound asleep in his cage without a care in the world. Firefly had been a present from her Uncle Jim when he found out she was going to Hogwarts, he had been a student in the American Wizardry school at one point, but they kicked him out because he tried to peep into the girl's locker room at the Quidditch field. "He was a Gryffindor like your father, but sometimes he tended to act like a mixture between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin." was what her mother told her when she asked why her Uncle was kicked out of the school.

Izzy looked back up at the red haired girl when she heard her speak, "Sorry, what?" she asked, not catching a thing she had said.

The girl smiled a little, "I said; My name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. What's yours?" she repeated.

Izzy smiled a little, "My full first name is Isabelle, but everybody calls me Izzy. I can't say my last name just yet until we get to Hogwarts, my daddy's orders." she added the last part when Ginny was about to protest.

"So, Izzy, are you a first year as well?" Ginny asked the American.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I got my letter in the Summer. What all happens in this school, Ginny? Like, is there a gym or anything like that?" she asked, remembering her mother telling her to practice her gymnastics while she was away.

Ginny seemed to think about it for a moment, "I'm... Not entirely sure, Izzy. This is my first time going to Hogwarts, but from what my brothers tell me in their letters, I doubt it. They do have trees, though." she added helpfully.

Izzy nodded, mainly to herself, "Okay, I can work with trees. You have brothers?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded, "I'm actually the only girl in my family, besides my Mum of course. I have six older brothers, Bill works for Gringotts, Charlie is in Romania learning about Dragons, Percy's a Prefect in Gryffindor House, Fred and George are in their fourth years at Hogwarts, pulling every joke known to man, and Ron is in his second year at Hogwarts. What about you, Izzy? Have any siblings?" she asked when Izzy looked surprised about the six brothers.

Izzy blinked, "Uh, yeah, one older brother who has no magical abilities whatsoever." she answered.

Ginny nodded, "So, that would make him a Squib then." she stated, to which Izzy nodded once before they turned their heads in the direction of the door when it slid open again.

A boy that looked about twelve with slicked back, bleach blonde hair and stormy grey eyes stood in the doorway. He was wearing a color combination of green, silver, and black robes.

Ginny shut her mouth as soon as she caught sight of him, choosing to look down at her lap with her eyes closed, not daring to say a word to the boy.

"Oh, look, Crabbe, Goyle; it's the youngest Weasley." he spoke to two rather large boys that stepped out from behind him, both resembling small gorillas.

He smirked at Ginny's still bowed head, then turned to address Izzy, "And-" he cut himself off when he looked at her.

She was fairly tan for any girl he had ever seen, with raven black hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail that stopped at the small of her back, her bangs were curled a little, the tips touching her tan forehead. Her rounded features were actually really cute to him, especially the button nose and the wide brown eyes. He saw she had on a simple set of black robes, that must've meant she was a new First Year.

"Hello there." he swaggered up to her a little more, leaving Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him with dumbstruck expressions, they were probably expecting him to start making fun of her, "And who might you be?" the British boy tried to make his still high voice a little deeper to woo her.

Izzy tried to not laugh at his effort to deepen his voice, "I'm Isabelle. Or just Izzy for short." she said, noticing he looked slightly taken aback at her American accent, "And you are?" she asked casually as he bent down and removed Firefly from her side before he sat down next to her as if that had been his seat the entire ride.

"Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy." he introduced himself, his expression cocky, "At the sound of your accent, I'm guessing your an American, yes?" to which she nodded, "Why aren't you going to the American school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, then? Wouldn't that seem a little closer to home? Of course, now that I think about it, you probably saw my picture in the letter and decided you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to come and see the youngest Malfoy." he told her and Izzy couldn't pass up the opportunity to break his arrogant spirit.

Smirking, she replied, "Oh, I saw the picture; honestly, I've seen better pictures of rats." his cocky expression faltered for a moment, "I came to the school in England because my father used to go here, and my mother didn't want me to go to the school in America, something about all the guys being perverted jerks and the teachers not doing a thing to help their students; so when I got my letter, they were both absolutely ecstatic." she finished with a triumphant grin.

Draco's smirk never left, "Well, either way, I'm glad there's one stunning looking girl in this school." he said, eying Ginny's still bowed head across from them.

Izzy saw this and suppressed the urge to smack him, they were almost to Hogwarts, it would only be a waste of time if she tried to pick a fight with this boy, "So, how old are you, Draco?" she asked, trying to pick a random conversation to get the attention away from her silent friend.

Draco looked pleased with himself as he answered, "I am twelve my dear, going into my second year at Hogwarts. Judging by your robes, I'd say you are just starting. You should join Slytherin, that's the house I'm in. I'm assuming your eleven, yes?" he said, to which she nodded.

Soon, they were pulling into the train station that would take them to Hogwarts, Izzy pulling Ginny along as fast as she could to get away from that Malfoy boy and his lackeys.

"Izzy! Please, slow down! I might lose Arnold at this speed!" the red headed girl yelped a little, holding up the cage with her Pygmy Puff bouncing around wildly, her shoulder bag threatening to fall off her shoulder.

Izzy smiled, moving her shoulder a little bit to get her own bag back to it's original place, Firefly shrieking some as he bounced a little bit in his own cage, "Sorry, Ginny. I just don't want to talk to that Malfoy boy again." she explained to her red cheeked friend as she slowed to a stop.

Izzy suddenly felt two large hands grabbing both her shoulders, "It's to see ya, Izzy. Yer father told me you were comin' this year." said a gruff voice behind her, and upon turning around, she saw the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Hagrid with a smile in his bushy beard.

Izzy smiled at him, "Hi Hagrid! It's good to see you." she said, noticing the little boats behind him that seated two people, "I'm guessing your going to guide us to Hogwarts?" she asked him.

Hagrid nodded and motioned for her to step into the one nearest him. Izzy walked behind him and into the small boat, placing Firefly by her feet before she noticed Ginny wasn't getting into the same boat.

Draco Malfoy had decided to get in her boat.

Izzy resisted the urge to grimace once more at his smirk, "Uh, hi Draco. Why aren't you getting into a boat with your friends?" she asked him as Hagrid stood on the edge of the boat and started steering everyone's boat with a word.

Draco smiled rather nicely at her, "Well, I noticed you didn't say anything about yourself on the train, so I thought what better chance to talk than on the boat going to Hogwarts." he said gentlemanly.

Izzy blinked, 'Why the sudden mood change?' she asked herself as she recalled the arrogant mood he showed on the train.

Then she smiled back at him, "Okay, show me what you got." she challenged.

So all throughout the ride, they exchanged questions for each other and smiled whenever the other answered truthfully. This continued until they got to Hogwarts, both of them walking side by side as they exited the boat, smiles on their faces, then they were forced to part ways because all First Years were told to go into the Main Room for Professor McGonagall's speech.

When that was all over, Izzy found herself standing on the stage in front of the teachers of Hogwarts with all the other First Years, including Ginny, who apologized for not getting in the same boat, something about Crabbe and Goyle looking at her threateningly if she did.

Professor McGonagall brought out the famous Sorting Hat for the ceremony, and soon the names were being read off the parchment in her hands.

"So, Draco, do you think that Izzy girl's gonna come to Slytherin?" Crabbe asked the blonde boy as they watched a boy get sorted into Hufflepuff.

Draco smiled, "I honestly have no idea, I guess I'll be happy if she does, but she didn't seem like a Slytherin so much." he said, watching a girl join the Ravenclaw table.

Goyle scratched his head, "So, if she joined Gryffindor, would you still be friends?" he asked, knowing that Draco hated Gryffindor more than he liked friends.

Draco rubbed his chin in thought, would he still be her friend? He looked up just in time to catch Izzy's warm eyes, and she smiled at him.

He smiled right back, 'I don't think I'd really mind.' he finished as another boy was placed at his table, not even caring enough to bother cheering at him.

"Isabelle Potter." Professor McGonagall yelled, and the noise seemed to reverberate around the large room in the silence that followed.

Then all at once, people started whispering to their friends, the ghosts started whispering to the students, then to their own friends, and Draco Malfoy's mouth gaped open wide like a fish in his shock.

Izzy noticed his shock and was a little sad to see he didn't look happy about her last name, but as she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, she decided she didn't truly care if he didn't like her last name.

'Hmm.. Almost like your cousin...' a voice spoke in her mind, 'Remarkable... Definitely not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw... You don't seem to want to be in Slytherin at the moment, so, you must be GRYFFINDOR!" the voice yelled out the last part as everyone in the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered, most of them screaming "We've got both Potters!"

Draco watched in shocked silence as Izzy smiled before joining the Gryffindor table, earning multiple pats on the back and questions on "Do you know Harry Potter?" to which she nodded and explained that they were cousins on her father's side.

He looked down at the empty gold plate in front of him as Crabbe and Goyle scooted closer to him, "Well, she's a Gryffindor, mate." Crabbe said on his left.

"And what's worse, she's a _Potter_." Goyle spoke what Draco couldn't seem to grasp just yet.

He stared straight into the golden plate while his friends scooted a little bit away from him, expecting him to blow up any minute now; 'She's a Gryffindor...' he thought, 'And she's _related _to _Potter_...' he finished before bringing his eyes upward and over to the red and gold table.

He saw Izzy sitting there with a smile on her face as everyone around her told her of what her cousin did the year before with the Sorcerer's Stone, Ginny Weasley, who had just been placed in Gryffindor, sat next to her with an amazed expression, apparently none of her elder brothers had told her of what Harry did.

Draco stared right at Izzy, looking at her warm, brown eyes and bright smile, and as she flipped her black bangs out of her face, he thought, 'She's a Gryffindor... And she's related to Potter... But, I don't care.' with a smile on his face.

**Next chapter, Izzy will finally meet her famous cousin, as well as decide who her favorite teacher is.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon!**

**Please review!**

**No flames!**

**-Zabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe your related to the famous _Harry Potter_!" a boy named Colin Creevey was exclaiming when he came up to stand closer to Izzy after they entered the Gryffindor tower.

Izzy had hoped to get a few last words at Draco before they retired to their quarters, but it was too late; by the time she had seen even a small glimpse of his bleach blonde hair, he was already headed out the Great Hall doors with his fellow Slytherin.

Izzy put on a fake smile, by this point everyone had already spoken on how exciting it was that Harry had a cousin, _and _they were both in Gryffindor; but this Colin kid just wouldn't shut up about it! "Yeah, Colin. It's pretty cool.." she trailed off when someone tugged on her robes.

Upon turning around, she saw it was Ginny, and she smiled, relieved to see someone that wasn't on her nerves, "Hey, Ginny." she greeted, ignoring Colin when he tried to tug on her robes as well.

Ginny was blushing, her cheeks going as red as her hair, "Your cousin just walked in.." she started, but Izzy wasn't listening anymore.

She drew her brown gaze upward and over to the entrance behind the painting, where she saw a Ginger haired boy with freckles and blue eyes like Ginny's, 'Must be one of her brothers.' she thought to herself before she looked at the being next to him.

It was a boy of about twelve with black hair like her's, wavy as ever, and with bangs plastered on his forehead from sweat; and bright green eyes behind round glasses. His skin was pale, and it was scuffed up by mud, the same went for his red headed friend.

He was smiling while everyone came up to him and cheered on how he apparently came to school in a flying car, 'I knew I saw a flying car!' Izzy thought triumphantly as she walked forward to stand a little ways away from the boy, who she predicted was Harry.

She had never met her cousin until now, she didn't know anything about him other than he survived Voldemort's attack, coming out of it with only a scar to remember.

She stopped when she saw the Quidditch Captain, whom she met a little while ago, Oliver Wood; talking to Harry, possibly about their first Quidditch match.

But as she came nearer to the boys, she distinctly heard Oliver say her name, "There's another Potter, Harry!" he was saying excitedly, "And she says she's related to you through her father."

Izzy stopped moving when she saw Harry scan the crowd of Gryffindors who were still saying how cool it sounded that he and Ron, the auburn haired boy, rode a flying car. Harry's green eyed gaze came to stop on her form, and suddenly he was pushing his way through the students to get to her.

He stood in front of her, and Izzy noticed how he and Draco had a few inches on her, "Are you... Izzy Potter..?" he asked quietly, and you could hear everyone in the Gryffindor common room go dead silent, not wanting to miss this meeting.

Izzy smiled and nodded, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the boy my father wouldn't shut up about after his brother was killed.. Harry; I'm your cousin." she said.

At first, Harry said nothing, it seemed like he was a little upset that he was learning this now, but then a huge smile spread across his face, "And here, I thought Dudley was my only cousin... Well, I've been proven wrong... But, for once, I'm glad!" he exclaimed before swiftly wrapping his arms around her and squeezing so hard, she thought she would suffocate.

That evening, everyone in the Gryffindor house had decided it was best to leave the two cousins alone so that they could talk about what their lives were like outside of Hogwarts, Izzy got rather mad when she learned that Harry was treated with nothing but disrespect at the Dursley's home, "They're lucky they don't know me. They'd never live to see another day." Izzy had said when she was told that Harry had to escape from their home just to come back to Hogwarts.

"So," Izzy said, leaning back in her seat on the couch in front of him, "there's this boy, his name is Draco-"

"His last name wouldn't happen to be 'Malfoy', would it?" Harry interrupted her, crossing his legs underneath himself as he placed his hands behind him, "Izzy, I'm telling you right now, stay away from him. He's nothing but a jerk who thinks he owns everything and everyone." he said forcefully, his green eyes glinting with hatred.

Izzy blinked, "Do you even know Draco?" she asked her cousin, and when he didn't answer, she continued, "Exactly. Look, I'm sure he's done some bad stuff in the past, who hasn't? But, you don't know what he's been through or anything about him. You don't know who his parents are, or what he's like outside of school even." she stood up and started walking over to the First Year's girl's quarters, "Don't judge someone before you get to know them better, Harry; it's a bad trait if you do." she finished this as she shut the girl's door behind her before her cousin could say anything regarding what happened last year with Draco Malfoy.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Izzy's first day at Hogwarts was rather fun, if she did say so herself.

She decided already that Professor Lockhart really irritated her to no end, so she left a little something in his top desk drawer. If he tried to pin it on the Weasley twins, then she would come up to them and apologize afterwords.

Right now, she was sitting through her very first Potions Class, with Professor Snape.

Snape would occasionally send a glance in her direction as he continued his lecture regarding a Cure for Boils potion, asking each student which ingredients would go into the cure, and in what order.

"Ms. Potter," he addressed Izzy as he paced around her area of the dungeon he had for a class room, "What is the second ingredient?" he asked her, thinking he might have a re-do of Harry's first day in his class.

Izzy surprised him, "Horned slugs." she answered.

Snape stopped pacing and turned his head to look at her, "And what is the correct amount to add to the cauldron?" he asked her.

Izzy thought a minute before she answered, "Four of them, sir." she said, scribbling something down in her notepad, not noticing the slight smile on her Professor's face.

"I have more questions for you, Ms. Potter." Izzy stopped writing as she looked up at Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay." she said.

"Cure for Malaria?" he asked.

"Ashwinder eggs." was her answer.

"What are the key ingredients to a Forgetfulness potion?"

"Lethe river water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs."

"Last question." he smiled, causing everyone but Izzy to shiver involuntarily, "What is in an Undetectable Poison?" he asked.

Izzy held her hand on her chin as she thought about it, "That is a trick question." she finally said.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her, still smiling, "And why is that, Ms. Potter?" he asked her.

"Because, sir, no one knows _what's_ in it, only that it can kill." she answered casually before looking back down at her notepad. **(A/N I'm sorry if I got that one wrong, it didn't say what was in it on the Harry Potter wiki.)**

Snape continued to smile even as the class ended, "Ms. Potter, before you go, I would like a word with you." he called Izzy back before she could start the climb back up he staircase.

Izzy walked back over to his desk with a curious expression, "Yes, sir?" she asked, thinking she might be in trouble for some strange reason.

"I must say, Ms. Potter, you are almost exactly like your father." he said with a smile.

The black haired girl blinked, "You knew my dad?" she asked him finally, holding her books tightly to her chest.

Snape nodded, "He was my best friend growing up in Hogwarts. Next to Lily, of course, but when your Uncle James Potter," he added the Potter when he remembered her father saying that his wife had a brother named James, "decided it would be a good idea to take Lily away from me, Richard was there to tell me kind words, whether they were words that could seriously hurt his brother, or just something along the lines of 'she'll come to her senses', he was there. And now, I see his daughter, who looks almost exactly like him; you must've gotten your mother's eyes. I am delighted to see at least _one _Potter who won't get on my nerves." he said, standing up from behind his desk, "If you ever need anything, Isabelle, you know where to find me." he finished while grasping her shoulder and squeezing it once in a friendly fashion before walking past her and up the staircase.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Izzy sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her lunch peacefully and reading a parchment she got from home that morning, her brother, Daniel, made the boy's soccer team at his Middle School, and they'd be sending her pictures of his games since she couldn't be there to see them herself.

"What are you reading?" she heard a familiar voice drawl out in British behind her. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his hands behind his back and slight smile on his face as read the letter over her shoulder.

Izzy smiled up at him, "Hey, there. Um, are you mad?" she asked him timidly, folding the parchment back up.

Draco blinked, "No, why would I be?" he asked her, taking a seat next to her on the Gryffindor table, ignoring the audible gasps that erupted from both the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table, apparently it was a rather big deal that a Slytherin kid be anywhere near the Gryffindor table, let alone sit there.

After a quick sweep of both tables, and upon not seeing eye nor ear of her cousin or his friends, she leaned in a little closer to Draco's ear, "You and my cousin don't exactly get along, Draco. And I didn't tell you who I was yesterday on the train, or even on the boat coming to Hogwarts." she said a little softly.

Draco pursed his lips as he looked back at her dark brown eyes, "I know, and I must admit that I was a little ticked off that you failed to tell me those little _details_ about yourself. But, to be completely honest with you, dear, I could care less about who you are, what house your in, or even who your related to." he finished this with a sincere smile that she remembered him giving her the night before.

Izzy smiled back at him, and was about to say something, when the sound of someone's voice stopped her.

"Izzy! Get away from him!" she looked up and saw Harry, as well as Ginny's brother, Ron, and a girl that she met in the girl's quarters last night, Hermione Granger; coming towards them, Harry and Ron looked rather miffed that Malfoy was at their table, but Hermione had her face stuck in a book and seemed to not be paying any attention whatsoever to what was going on.

Harry was the first one to the table, and as soon as he was two feet away, Draco stood up in a flash, knocking over one of the golden gavels in front of them, and he moved a little bit away from the Gryffindor table, while still standing in front of Izzy as if he meant to protect her.

Harry was seething, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he demanded with clenched teeth.

Draco sneered at him, "I was simply having a conversation with Miss Potter, here. But," he turned his head in Izzy's direction, "it seems we will have to cut this discussion short, my dear. I shall see you later." he said, turning to go and started walking away, occasionally casting sideways glances towards Izzy as he walked back over to the Slytherin table.

Izzy watched as Draco was slapped on the back in friendly manners by his lackeys, before she turned her furious gaze to her cousin, who had taken Draco's seat, "He wasn't doing anything wrong, Harry. We were just talking." she said, trying to keep calm.

Harry scoffed as he got a drink of the pumpkin juice he had poured into his gavel, "With Malfoy, there's no such thing as 'just talking'. I told you he was nothing but a jerk who thinks he owns everything and everyone. You just watch, soon he'll think he owns you, too." he said as he started eating.

Izzy found her appetite disappear and she got up from her seat, "Get one thing straight here, Harry. _No one _owns me, but me. And that is not Draco's intentions. I can promise you that." she said, turning to go before Ron's voice called her back.

"Where are you going? Lunch just started." he asked her with a quizzical expression on his slightly red face.

Izzy didn't say anything as she picked up her book bag and books, then, "I'm not hungry." was all she uttered before she turned and sprinted out of the Great Hall, unaware of the slightly concerned, but still mad, grey eyes of the blonde haired Slytherin boy she had stood up for.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**I've decided to write about random moments in all the books where I feel Izzy would fit in. So, I won't be following all the chapters in every book, that would take way too long!**

**Anyways, please leave reviews to tell me what you think!**

**If you leave a flame, well, I will Avada Kedavra you!**

**-Zabby**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **A/N: This is the chapter where it's the first Quidditch practice of the season, where the Slytherin team and the Gryffindor team are on the same field.**

On the first Saturday of her first year at Hogwarts, Izzy ended up waking up much earlier than she intended to when she heard footsteps crossing the floor to get to the door of the girl's quarters, and cracked her bleary brown eyes slightly, only to see the curly brown mess of hair she identified as Hermione.

Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes tiredly, looking out the window and seeing twilight, "Hermione," she whispered at the brunette, who had stopped in her place, "What are you doing?" Izzy demanded, pushing her own covers down to her ankles as she got up and stumbled when she tried to find her house shoes.

Hermione grimaced a little bit, "I didn't mean to wake you, Izzy, sorry; Ron sent me a message saying to meet him and Harry at the Quidditch field, Harry's got an early practice for the beginning of the season. You can come if you'd like." she invited, to which Izzy nodded, and Hermione left the room to give the girl a chance to get dressed.

After Izzy came out, "Captain America shirt, Izzy?" Hermione remarked as she saw what Izzy had on, before they both started walking out of the Gryffindor tower, and across the grounds to get to the Quidditch field.

They made their way up to the fan's bleachers, looking out across the way when they heard a camera clicking away madly, and they looked over to see Colin Creevey taking multiple pictures of Harry and the Gryffindor team, but mostly Harry, "Geez, I'm thinking about going over there to take his freaking camera already." Izzy groaned, attempting to get a word out of her companion's mouth, who had been silent the entire trip there.

Hermione said nothing as they continued up the final steps to the bleachers, coming across Ginny's brother, Ron, already sitting there.

He grinned when he saw Hermione, then Izzy stepped out from behind her, and the grin vanished without a trace, "Hermione, I think you were followed." the ginger boy said in a loud whisper when the brunette girl sat down next to him.

Hermione shook her head, "I accidentally woke her up, and she said she wanted to come and watch Harry." she said and Izzy didn't have the heart to correct her and tell her that _she _asked her if she wanted to come.

Ron looked at Izzy, who hadn't moved from the entrance, "So, did you finally come to your senses about Malfoy, then? Come to watch your amazing cousin practice for his first Quidditch match of the year?" he asked her.

Izzy groaned inaudibly, seriously, ask her that on a Saturday morning where all she did was get up and go to the Quidditch field? The black haired girl gave him a dirty look and walked up to the top seat on the bleachers, choosing to sit there instead of where her cousin's friends were.

She sat and watched as Harry zoomed around on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and she had to admit, he was pretty good.

That was, until Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, yelled out, and another team, the Slytherin Quidditch team, came out onto the field, their own broomsticks perched on their shoulders.

"What the-?" Izzy heard Ron sputter as he and Hermione got off their seats and ran down the steps to get to the ground; she hesitated before she got up slowly and followed them, careful to stay at least five feet behind them .

When they got on the field, she stayed a little closer to the stands while Ron and Hermione strode over to where Harry had landed, in front of the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, who was currently showing Wood a piece of parchment with green writing on it. For some reason, Wood was seething, yelling something that was unintelligible to her ears, but all her attention was taken away from him as soon as Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind Flint, a grin on his face.

Izzy watched as Ron's face turned red, then Hermione was upset over something that she hadn't heard; before Ron suddenly pulled out his damaged wand and fired. His spell backfired, however, and he ended spitting up slugs and getting the entire Slytherin team to laugh in his face.

The raven haired girl blinked as she watched Harry and Hermione drag the spitting up ginger away and towards Hagrid's hut that was a little farther away from the Quidditch field. Izzy watched as Oliver proceeded to curse out Flint, who continued to smirk, before Madam Hooch, the woman who teaches students how to fly on broomsticks, stepped onto the field.

Izzy had to walk a little closer to hear what was being said, "What seems to be going on over here, children?" Madam Hooch was asking.

Oliver was still seething, "We were here first, Madam Hooch, we need to practice for the Quidditch match, and Flint here," he cast a glare in the Slytherin captain's direction, "decided to get Professor Snape to write a note to make us give up the field for them to practice Quidditch." he growled.

Izzy watched Flint shrug his shoulders, "Technically speaking, it was Mr. Malfoy that bought us the broom sticks, and he was also the one who suggested practicing during the weekends. So, if you truly have a problem with it, Wood, take it up with Draco's father." he said.

Draco was looking particularly smug at this statement, but the look was wiped away from his face when Madam Hooch decided, "Well, since you both want to use the Quidditch field, I suggest that either you find a way to practice together, or you can both find something else to do, because I am going to close the Quidditch field if this dispute is not solved." she said.

Both captains kinda glared at each other, before they both turned and stalked off in the direction of the separate locker rooms, possibly to change out of their Quidditch robes and into a comfortable outfit for the weekend.

'Crisis averted.' Izzy thought as she made her way out of the Quidditch field and over to a clear opening.

She bent to squat on her knees as she ran a single hand over the ground, it was still a little wet with dew thanks to it being morning, she didn't care as he got off her knees and layed flat against the ground, shivering when the dew seeped into her t-shirt and khaki shorts, but relaxing with the mixture of the warm, summer morning air.

Izzy managed to close her eyes, completely ready to go back to sleep in the warm atmosphere, when the sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention, and she looked up just in time to see Draco Malfoy standing above her.

He smiled at her, "Hello there, Izzy." he said, bending down to squat, "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

Izzy smiled up at him, "Oh, nothing. Just having a lazy day." she said simply, "You should join me, it's pretty comfortable down here." she said.

Draco looked at her with a 'I don't think so' look on his face, but when she reached up and grabbed him by the forearm before pulling him down on his front, he didn't exactly have a choice.

The platinum blonde haired boy pushed his upper half off the ground by using his forearms, spitting up a little bit of grass before he halfheartedly glared at her from his position at her feet, "If anyone else had done that, they'd be unable to walk." he said dryly before twisting his body to lie on his back next to her; he had moved to where his head was level with her own, but his feet were pushed out a little farther than her own. He was still taller than her no matter what position they were in.

They stayed like that for a few moments more before Izzy decided to ask question like they were doing in the little boat, "So, Draco, you got any siblings?" she asked him, turning her head to look at him.

Draco kept his gaze upward, "No, I am an only child in the Malfoy family. Though, sometimes I wish I had a little brother or sister just to say I'm an older brother." he said his his eyes half lidded, not speaking for a second, before he turned his head to catch her staring, "What about you, Izzy?" the British boy asked the American girl, folding his hands across his stomach.

Izzy nodded at him, "I have an older brother named Daniel." she said, raising her arms and rubbing at her sleep deprived eyes, "He joined the Soccer team at his middle school back in America, and my mom keeps sending me wizard pictures of his games. I could show you some if you want." she offered.

Draco smiled a little at her and nodded, "I'd like that, Izzy. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Izzy shut her eyes and placed her arms behind her head, "You just did, but you can ask another one." she said.

Draco laughed a little at her, "What's it like to have a brother?" he asked her.

Izzy opened one eye to look at him, "Well, there's a lot of fighting to it; mostly screaming at each other when one of us don't do something right. But, we stick up for each other, like he beats up guys that are being jerks and I trash talk girl that break his heart. There are also a lot of fun moments with my brother, like when we're surfing at the beach next to our home and we decide which one of us can push the other off their surfboard faster. Or, when I'm trying to do gymnastics and he's going out of his way to make me slip up by like playing music really loud, or making the barking sound when I'm about to flip in the air.

"I guess what I'm basically saying here is, we hate and love each other at the same time, and I'm glad I'm not an only child." she summed up.

Draco pursed his lips, "It sounds fun.. You do gymnastics?" he asked her, noticing how she just mentioned it.

Izzy simply nodded before she stood up suddenly, catching the young Malfoy's attention, "DO you wanna see some?" she asked him, resting her hands on her hips.

Draco sat up a little bit, bringing his back up off the ground, "Sure." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him as she turned around walked away about five feet, before she squared her shoulders, brought her feet together, and took in a deep breath.

He watched, astonished, as she bent her knees a little bit before springing up really fast, going about two feet in the air, and doing a perfect backflip, landing on her feet in the same position she had started in.

She turned around to look at him with a huge smile on her tan face, "Well?" she asked him nervously, "What did you think?"

Draco stood up on his own two feet and walked over to her, "I think," he paused for dramatic effect, "you are absolutely wonderful at that." he finished with a smile, "And I have one other question for you." he said.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh, okay, what is it?" she asked cautiously.

Draco looked a little hesitant to ask this, but he finally got out, "Do you think you could teach me to do that?" he asked her.

Izzy looked a little skeptic, "You do know that I've been doing this since I was about five, right? You can't just learn this stuff over night, Draco. And this means, your going to have to practice your butt off." she said, to which he nodded, he was willing to do this, "Okay then, why don't we get started now?" she asked.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by the dark gaze of Professor Snape.

Snape stood, watching from one of the many upper story windows of Hogwarts, quite amused as the little black haired girl grabbed the blonde boy's calves to keep him up on his hands when he did a handstand like she showed him to.

"She's almost like her aunt." he said, remembering how Lily used to be with him before Izzy's uncle stepped into the picture, "I just hope, for both of their sakes, that another James doesn't show up to take her away from Malfoy."

**I guess this is a short chapter, but it was fun to write, especially when Draco asked to learn gymnastics.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to type the next!**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame me, I'm begging you.**

**-Zabby**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, awaiting his best friend, Isabelle Potter so that they could go inside for the Halloween feast that was currently starting to take flight.

The two young wizards had grown rather close in the few months they had known each other, and both could easily say that they were each other's best friends.

He stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently, she was fifteen minutes late and he was starting to get a little worried about her; he had told Crabbe and Goyle to go ahead and eat the feast with Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin girl who honestly got on his nerves a lot more than he wanted to admit. Sure, he knew she had a crush on him, but agreeing with every word he said and practically obsessing over him was a bit too far.

He hated how Pansy couldn't seem to grasp that he liked girls who thought for themselves and didn't go pining after one guy, especially when he's made it clear that he didn't want to date her in the first place.

Now, Izzy, man; she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind no matter who she was talking to, whether it were him, or a teacher. That was one of the many qualities he liked most about her.

He turned his head towards the direction the Gryffindor tower was, only to come face to face with some sort of ghost mask that looked like it was screaming, a black cloak was covering the body and the hood was covering the head.

He jumped back with a startled yelp at the sight of the being that just magically appeared there, before he scowled at it when he heard girlish laughter from behind the mask, "Izzy!" he exclaimed.

Isabelle laughed even harder at him as she reached up and raised the mask above her face, a huge smile on her lips, "I was too tempted, Draco, sorry." though she didn't sound sorry in the least.

He grumbled a little bit as he straightened up and brushed out his robes, "Good thing no one else saw that." he said simply before he opened the door for her and ushered her inside so that they could finally get something to eat.

Izzy quickly pulled her mask back over her face as she walked in before Draco before heading over to the Gryffindor table, and he headed to the Slytherin table. They both turned their heads to look at each other one more time before Izzy accidentally ran into a Hufflepuff girl that had stood up to move.

"Oh, my bad, I-" the girl started before she screamed as Izzy whipped her face around to look at her through the eye holes of the mask.

Izzy waved her hands around frantically in the air, "Wait, no, it's only me!" she said in reassurance as she ripped off the mask and looked at the girl apologetically.

"You should put the mask back on, Potter, I think you look better that way!" Pansy Parkinson called from the Slytherin table after seeing Isabelle and Draco look at each other again.

Izzy hunched her shoulders in slight anger as multiple laughs erupted from the Slytherin table while she hastily made her way around the Hufflepuff girl and to her own table, the mask hanging limply from her hand.

Draco watched her go, before he turned to Pansy and glared at her, "That was uncalled for." he said rather loudly as he sat down between Crabbe and Goyle, who were still laughing a little bit.

Pansy simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders at him, "She shouldn't have made it so easy, then." she said before she went back to drinking the pumpkin juice in her golden cup.

Izzy walked over to sit down in an empty seat beside a girl with short, blonde hair, "Don't feel bad, Pansy's just jealous because Draco seems to be paying more attention to you than to her." she said in reassurance before she went back to eating the food in front of her.

Izzy blinked at the girl before she looked over to catch Draco's eye at the Slytherin table.

'Are you okay?' he mouthed at her with a slightly concerned expression, he needed to keep Pansy thinking he wasn't worried about the Gryffindor girl, if he didn't want Pansy to make fun of her again.

Izzy smiled at him and nodded, 'I'm okay.' she mouthed back before she too started eating, noticing for the first time that Ginny wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She looked all around the Gryffindor table, and then throughout the Great Hall, but the red headed girl was no where to be seen no matter how many times she turned her head.

She was a little startled when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, turning around, she saw Neville Longbottom sitting there with a curious expression on his face.

"Have you seen your cousin, or Ron or Hermione?" he asked her.

Izzy grimaced, "No, I haven't seen them since this morning." she said as she went back to eating the pumpkin cake on her plate.

Draco, meanwhile, was battling with himself. While he wanted to sit and eat his own treats for Halloween, he also wanted to sit with Izzy and spend the holiday with her instead of Pansy or even Crabbe and Goyle.

He looked down at his plate for a moment, ignoring Pansy when she tried to grab his attention, and he stood up, looking like he was about to embark on a dangerous mission.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" Izzy looked up at the sound of Pansy's cry, only to see Draco Malfoy swagger over to stand on the left side of her.

She raised a finely shaped eyebrow, "What are you doing over here?" she asked him curiously, turning her upper half around to look at him fully.

Draco looked a little unsure of himself, "Well, I thought, maybe we could eat this together? At the same table, I mean." he added when she was about to protest.

Izzy smiled and nodded at him in agreement, moving over slightly for him to take a seat next to her, to which he took graciously with a smile on his pale face.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the sight of a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy sitting at the same table, turning to Professor McGonagall, he was slightly amused to see her agitated expression, while Professor Snape's was a little happy.

The much older wizard clapped McGonagall on the shoulder, "Who is that girl?" he asked her.

Minerva McGonagall grimaced, "That is Isabelle Potter, headmaster." she said, looking down at the smiling pumpkin shaped napkins that Professor Lockhart had insisted upon using, and used her transfiguration spell to change it into a real pumpkin, which she promptly placed on the edge of the table top and used her wand to light the inside of it.

Dumbledore hummed to himself he turned and watched Isabelle laugh a little bit at something that Malfoy said, "And I'm wrong, correct me," the headmaster of Hogwarts addressed the two house leaders to his left, "Isabelle is Harry Potter's cousin, right?" he asked them.

Snape nodded at him, "You are correct, headmaster. Her father is Richard Potter, James Potter's brother." he said, looking over and smiling proudly as Draco offered her some of his pumpkin cake when she had finished her own.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, since Draco and her cousin don't exactly get along, I'm guessing Harry's a little less than happy about it." he said, catching McGonagall off guard because she never thought the headmaster of Hogwarts to talk about a pair of student's relationship.

Snape just went with it, "He hates it." he said, speaking of Harry Potter, before he took a drink from his golden cup.

Almost an hour later, the Halloween feast was over, and it was time for all the houses to get to bed.

Izzy walked with Draco, talking animatedly about what position he played on the Quidditch team, before they were stopped abruptly when they both slammed into the backs of two Ravenclaw students.

"What the heck?" Izzy said out loud, getting ready to go up to the front to check it out, when Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me, my dear." he said with a smile as he pushed his way through the crowd of Hogwarts students, Izzy following after him to see what the commotion is.

What they saw astounded them.

On the wall, dangling by a torch holder, was Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging by her tail with a horrified look on her feline face.

Behind her were the words: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Written in red.

And standing, not two feet away, was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking like they got caught in an act of burglary.

Izzy blinked while Draco smirked, "Well, what do we have here?" he managed to get out before the Professors came forward and looked just downright mad at the sight.

Izzy watched as Filch came forward and looked outrageous at the sight of his beloved cat, Izzy didn't catch what he was saying, because she was looking right at Harry.

Harry looked at her for a fleeting moment, a look that screamed 'help' on his face, before he was being told to got to Lockhart's office with Dumbledore while everyone else was told to go to their houses.

"Well, it might be a publicity hoax just to get everyone's attention on him." Draco said to Izzy as they walked up the stairs.

Izzy looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him suspiciously.

Draco smiled, "He gets all the attention since he survived the attack of You-Know-Who, and the suspense of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts has started dying down to a simple flame, he needs to do something to get his publicity back, so he goes and writes a spooky message on the wall while we're all down at dinner. But, he doesn't finish until it's too late, and everyone has seen it, so he gets in trouble with all the teachers and gets the wrong kind of publicity." he said, and he should have shut up after this, but he kept going, "Just like a Potter." Izzy stopped dead in her tracks, alerting Malfoy to do the same.

Izzy regarded him coolly, "What is that supposed to mean? 'Just like a Potter'? Are you implying something, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" she said in a threatening voice, making him flinch at the sound of his middle name; he suddenly wished he hadn't told her his full name.

He looked at her as if she might have been a bomb about to explode, "You know, total attention hogs." he said it simply, though at the sight of her angered face, he wish he hadn't said anything.

Izzy pursed her lips as she started walking now, a little faster than he was so that she could be ahead, "So, I'm an attention hog, then? Hm?" she said as she started following the other Gryffindor students towards the tower.

Draco face palmed himself, "I forgot you're a Potter, Izzy, I'm s-" he suddenly started choking on that word and Izzy rolled her brown eyes at him.

As the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Gryffindor children started filing into the room, she followed them to it, turning around to look at Draco, who had followed her there, "Goodnight, Draco." she finished the discussion rather coldly before the portrait slammed in his face.

The fat lady looked at his green, silver, and black robes, "I am not to open this door for any students unless they were from Gryffindor." she said haughtily.

Draco rolled his grey eyes at her, "I don't care." he said as he turned around and started walking down to the dungeon area where the entrance to the Slytherin house was.

When he was a little ways there, he stopped and looked over his shoulder sadly, 'I need to apologize to her.' he thought to himself, 'But, how? She probably won't be ready for me to apologize to her until a while..' he suddenly became a little saddened to know that she probably won't talk to him until she wasn't angry anymore.

He would talk to her as soon as she would look at him without anger anymore, but he had to steel himself, because he knew that would take a while yet.

**I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your standards, but my throat is killing me and all I wanted to do was submit this chapter for y'all to read.**

**Please Review. No Flames.**

**-Zabby**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Draco." Draco looked up at the sound of his name, only to see Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, "Are you ready for the first Quidditch match of the year?" he asked the blonde boy from his seat at the Slytherin table a few days after the Halloween incident.

Izzy had refused to talk to him all throughout that time; even taken to avoiding him in the hallways whenever he was near.

He merely nodded, not fully paying attention to what Flint had asked, because at that moment, his non talking friend had walked into the Great Hall, her arm was linked with Hermione Granger as if they had been best friends forever. Ron Weasley and Izzy's cousin were walking behind them, talking to them while they spoke back.

"Relax, Harry, I'm sure you'll do great. Just keep your head up, and watch for the Snitch." Izzy was saying as they went over to the far side of the room and sat at the Gryffindor table with everyone else from their house, not even casting a glance in Draco's direction, although she knew he was there.

Harry looked slightly nervous, "Its not the 'Catching the Snitch' that I'm worried about, Izzy. Just that, the Slytherin team all have Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, while I'm the only one on the Gryffindor team that is equipped with even a Nimbus Two Thousand." he moaned as the golden plates started filing with porridge for breakfast.

Izzy pursed her lips as she looked at Harry, "Well, that aside, you just have to have faith in yourself, Cuz. If you did, then you wouldn't be thinking that you'll lose." she said and started eating as well, when the presence of someone caught her attention, "May we help you?" she asked the being behind Ron, Hermione glaring at the being as the boys turned around to look.

Draco Malfoy stood behind them, trying to keep his cool as he looked at Izzy, "Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"Buzz off, Malfoy." Ron responded for the black haired girl before she could answer. Malfoy glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley." he growled, then looked at Izzy with a slightly pleading look, "Please?" he asked politely.

Izzy looked at the three other Gryffindors that were glaring at Draco as if he were hexing them all, before she looked at the blonde boy levelly, "I don't think this is the right time to be talking to me, _Malfoy_. Maybe later, like, oh, I don't know, when all the Potter family is dead?" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her round, tan face.

Draco was about to say something to this, when a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Turning around, he saw Marcus Flint behind him, he was smiling in a fairly lecherous expression as he saw Izzy sitting next to Hermione.

Draco glared at him, "Can I help you, Flint?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Flint looked back at Draco, his expression calm as he looked at him coolly, "Time to go suit up, Malfoy. Say goodbye to your girlfriend, and we can go to the Quidditch field before the Gryffindors get there first." he said and Izzy scoffed at being called Draco's girlfriend.

"We're not even friends." she said in a cold fashion as she went back to her breakfast as her cousin, Ron, and Hermione all smiled evilly at his hurt expression.

Draco turned and walked back rather dejectedly with Marcus Flint laughing at his hurt emotions all the way out the doors of the Great Hall to go with the rest of the Slytherin team to the field.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Go Harry!" Izzy cheered at her cousin beside Ron and Hermione as she watched him head after the Golden Snitch, before she grimaced when she saw Draco head in after him, following closely on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, although the grimace was more for the benefit of the two other Gryffindors next to her, though she was still really mad at the blonde haired boy.

"I hope we win." Izzy heard Hermione plead in a whisper, clasping her hands together in front of her chest as Harry made another move for the snitch.

The black haired girl pat her friend on the back in a reassuring manner only to gasp along with the audience as a rogue Bludger went straight at Harry, narrowly missing his back and continuing forward until it almost hit Draco in the face; he ducked at the last minute.

"I wish it could've hit the bloody git!" Ron growled rather loudly over the noise of the crowd, to which Hermione nodded her agreement.

Izzy said nothing, didn't even make a motion to show that she was listening; that Bludger was _far _too close to her best friend's head for her liking, yes, she might be mad at him, yes, he disrespected her family name in front of her, yes, she had said he wasn't her friend earlier, but that was just to get the hurt look on Draco's face, yes, he and her cousin never really do get along, but he's still her best friend. Angry or not, she didn't want to see him get hurt, especially playing a dangerous game like Quidditch.

… Boy, if Ron could hear her thoughts..

"Draco, move you idiot!" she shouted to the Slytherin Seeker as the Bludger missed Harry once again, and went right for Draco again, _why does he have to be flying so close to Harry?_

She watched Draco look over at her with wide grey eyes before he turned around and rapidly flew in another direction, heading downward as the Bludger zoomed past him and ricocheted back at her cousin.

Hermione and Ron looked at her as she had just delivered a crushing blow, "What are you doing? He was about to get hit." the brown haired girl asked in an astonished voice at her.

Izzy glared at them, "Look, you may not like him, he may have said something that ticked me off, but he's still my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt." she said defiantly before she turned back around to see Draco laughing about something that she couldn't get.

That's when she noticed the Golden Snitch floating above his left ear, and Harry was heading straight for him to get it.

She gripped the edge of the bleachers as she leaned out, her long, black hair whipping forward in the wind as she watched with baited breath as Harry chased the Snitch and Draco, while the Bludger was after them, "C'mon, Harry, you can get it!" she cheered to her cousin.

Ron scoffed at her, "I thought Draco was your best friend." he said haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched them all disappear into the crevice between the bleachers and the field.

Izzy turned and glared at him, grinding her teeth together, "From now on, I'm Switzerland." she replied before her attention was drawn back to the game as they emerged once more.

Draco veered away from the others that were following him, turning his head to see how far behind they were before he noticed the Snitch that had been above his ear.

'No!' he thought as he attempted to turn around and get to it before Harry did, only to stop when Harry grabbed the Snitch.. Just as the Rogue Bludger hit him in the arm, there was a sickening crack and Harry's arm was hanging limply, his fingers still clutching the Snitch as he fell the short distance or two feet from the ground, tumbling a little bit until he stopped at the sand base of the goal posts.

"Harry!" Izzy exclaimed as she turned and ran in the exit's direction, having to fight her way through the entire Gryffindor house on the way before she finally made it to the stairs and she shot downwards with a speed that rivaled The Flash until she made it to the ground, just as everyone still up in the bleachers were starting to gather themselves and were slowly starting to follow her lead.

Izzy ran until she made it to the fallen figure of her cousin, crouching down next to him, she helped him sit up, "Harry, are you okay?" she asked urgently, noticing him holding his arm to his chest as he grimaced with pain.

He looked up at her, his glasses were askew on his pale face, but surprisingly weren't broken, "My arm." he gasped out.

Izzy looked down at it and gently touched it with the tip of her fingers, when he pulled it swiftly away from her, she knew it was broken.

By this point, the people in the bleachers had made their ways down to where the two Potters were and had formed a large crowd around them, slowly pushing Izzy away from Harry as they attempted to get closer to the Gryffindor Seeker.

It got the point that the black haired girl found herself at the very back of the crowd, where a few anxious Hufflepuff students had decided to linger instead of get closer to the injured boy.

She vaguely heard that arrogant Professor Lockhart making his way to Harry's position, but she wasn't paying attention, she had her head turned towards the Slytherin team who were on the outskirts of the Quidditch field, completely avoiding the scene.

She saw them all exchange a few looks of malice before they turned and stalked off in the direction of the school.

Draco was at the very back, and he had stopped. He turned around to look and caught her dark eyes. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds, his looked almost apologetically, before he turned around swiftly and ran off to catch up with his team.

Izzy watched him go for a few seconds before she turned around just in time to see Professor McGonagall walking Harry up to the school, his arm was flopping all over the place as if his bones had vanished; it took a second for her to realize that they had, and he had Hermione and Ron trailing behind him.

Figuring that after what happened in the bleachers, the other two Gryffindor students wouldn't want anything to do with her, she stepped out of the way, when Ron surprised her by grabbing her arm as he walked past and dragged her along with them.

She looked up at him quizzically, "Are you coming, Switz?" he asked her, going at a pace that she can keep up with.

"'Switz'?" she asked him when he let go of her arm and started walking with them at her own rate.

Ron shrugged, "You did say you were Switzerland, right?" he asked for clarification before he grinned at her and they ran to catch up with the other three people.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"What in the bloody hell happened up there, Malfoy?!" Draco grimaced at Flint as he yelled at the blonde haired boy as he paced the Slytherin common room up and down in agitation.

As soon as they made it back to the school, everyone had ignored Draco as they went to the Slytherin house. Then, no sooner had he set foot in the common room had Flint grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him to one of the couches, leaving the other students sniggering at him.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "I couldn't bloody hear it, Flint. It's not my fault it's nearly impossible to hear." he ground out through gritted teeth.

Marcus glared at him, "Your deafness lost us the game!" he exclaimed in outrage, starting to leave a long strip of dark in the stone floor as he continued to pace, "Plus, you were too close to Potter's broomstick, he could probably feel you breathing down his neck!" he yelled.

Draco dropped his hands to grip the arms of the couch, "Look, Flint," he started, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry the game wasn't ours!" he shouted as Flint leaned down so close that he could see the nose hairs in the elder boy's nostrils.

"Look, Malfoy. At this rate, I don't care how much money your father is paying this team, if you pull one more stunt like this, your off the team." he said threateningly before he stood up straight and stomped away from the blonde second year.

Draco huffed as he too stood up, ignoring everyone's gazes, he stalked out of the common room and out into the Dungeon's hallway, before turning and walking up the stairs, his shoulders sagging.

Perfect. Just. Bloody perfect. A perfect game of Quidditch to add onto the already wonderful day he was starting to have, what with Izzy just about confirming what he had hoped wasn't true, he screwed up big time in the first game of the season and had let Potter take the Snitch.

He came to a stop on the stairs that lead into the Great Hall, bending down, he sat on one of the top steps, his knees spread apart with his head bent down.

"Nice job, Malfoy. Really spot on." he heard the sneering voice of, no doubt, a Weasley overhead him, but he saw two sets of feet to his right. Must be the twins, he figured.

He decided to just ignore them until they decided they'd go away; when they did, he sat in silence in the large entrance room, not daring to make a sound for fear that something dangerous would pop out of the wall if he spoke; but the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps, light and barely making a sound if it weren't for the small heel. He could tell it was a girl's foot, the boy's shoes had no heels whatsoever. When the steps stopped suddenly, he felt the presence of the person, whoever they were.

He waited for a few moments to see if they'd insult him, possibly even hit him or something, when nothing came, he grew impatient, "Well? What do you want?" he demanded, only to be met with a slight laugh.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay." he heard the one voice that hadn't spoke to him for over a week unless you count that morning.

Looking up, he saw Isabelle standing there in her red and gold t-shirt with black jeans, and a kind, friendly smile on her face, "Izzy?" he asked in surprise when she sat down next to him.

"Hey." she smiled at him, "How are you doing?" she asked as she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

Draco looked down at his shoes, "Well, considering the fact that I messed up the entire game for, not only my team, but my house, I'm not doing so hot." he sighed.

She looked at him in sympathy, "Yeah, what exactly were you doing, Draco? I mean, why didn't you notice the Snitch _right above your ear_?" he saw she was struggling with not laughing at him, and he appreciated how she was trying not to do it in front of him.

Looking at her, "I guess I was just enjoying Potter getting chased by that Bludger.. Oh! Sorry, Izzy!" he said suddenly when he realized how worried she must've been over her cousin almost getting hit in the head multiple times.

Izzy shook her head, "It's fine. At least one of you didn't get hit by it." she said happily, giving him a smile he had missed dearly in that past week.

Draco smiled back, before he turned serious, "Look, Izzy. I'm very sorry for what I said on Halloween, it was out of line and I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me?" he asked her, leaning closer to nudge her with his shoulder.

Izzy leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's okay, Draco. I forgive you." she said.

The blonde boy smiled, before he suddenly smirked, "Did I hear you call me, Draco Malfoy, an idiot on that field?" he asked her with a teasingly threatening manner.

Izzy shot her head off of his shoulder, smiling sheepishly, "Um.. No. You must've heard Hermione or someone, that wasn't me." she wasn't looking at him, and he knew she was lying to him, that made his smirk grow wider.

He leaned closer to her and poked her in the ribs, "Don't. Call. Me. An. Idiot." he said with each poke as she laughed before she leaned over and poked him right back.

Soon, what started as a simple poking act, escalated into an all out poking war, and the two Hogwarts students found themselves running around the entrance room, chasing each other with their index fingers out and pointed threateningly at the other, each was laughing gleefully all the while.

Unbeknownst to them, two people were watching from a corner, remaining invisible to their eyes.

Ron looked at the happy smile on Malfoy's face, "I've never seen Malfoy so.._human_." he said in shock to Hermione, who nodded her agreement.

"Maybe he really _is _as different as Izzy says.." she trailed off as she watched said girl turn and swiftly poke him in the nose before she ran away from him gleefully.

Ron watched this, "Maybe Switz put a spell on him or something." he stated before he turned around and walked away, Hermione in tow behind him, leaving the two happy students to enjoy their poking war in peace.

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I've been caught up in a lot of stuff, like, I've got mid terms next week and I'm stressing out of that..**

**Anyways, I need some more reviews on this story, guys! Please?**

**I'll give you cookies!**

**-Zabby**


End file.
